


Of lip balms and sudden confessions

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Wtf did I just write, daniel just wants to protect his little bro, idk if this crack????, im being extra honestly, im crying, seongwoo is a typical kingka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Seongwoo rejected Daniel's little brother. Daniel just wants to give him a piece of his mind.or alternatively,the thai lip balm commercial au that no one ever asked for but actually needed





	Of lip balms and sudden confessions

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and unbeta-ed, you have been warned.

“You fucker!” Daniel slams the classroom door open, the loud banging audible enough to steal everyone’s attention except for one person --- Ong Seongwoo.

Seongwoo, calm and unabashed by the sudden ruckus, continues to shuffle between the pages of his Mathematics book. Being the courteous and strict class prefect that he is, the older has built a strong yet dubious reputation for himself. And he can definitely say he has seen far worse commotions than this one.

If you try to ask everyone, _handsome_ would be an understatement to describe Seongwoo; face chiselled like a living Adonis, he truly is a dashing man one will have ever seen in their entire lifespan. Not to mention, he is always at the top of his league, maintaining cordial relations with the academe.

Ong Seongwoo truly was and is the very definition of a model student.

However, it is not his lethal looks that made him a trending topic in school, it is the way that he rejects his admirers that got them all talking about him.

Behind the sweet smiles and twinkling eyes lies a string of insults like: ‘I don’t want to see your face ever again’ and ‘please do get a life instead of thirsting over me’, these were the older’s famous remarks that gave him an equal amount of infamy.

Seongwoo was the hottest yet coldest _asshole_ in the entire academy.

Daniel approaches Seongwoo’s seat near the window, hand slamming at the older’s wooden desk, causing him to flinch slightly before he strengthens his guard over the towering man.

“Why did you do it to Daehwi?” the younger stares at him, teeth gritting in anger.

Seongwoo replies with a smirk painted upon his face, “I simply am not interested with him.” He flips another page open, breaking eye contact with the latter.

 

 

What Daniel does next completely caught everyone off guard; he pulls the older’s ties, yanking him out of his seat and pinning him at the wall near storage bins located at the back of the classroom. The girls let out a huge gasp, one girl sprinting immediately towards the teacher’s lounge to seek for help.

“What? You’re going to punch me?” he taunts the younger. “Be my guest Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo snickers again and lets out a small laugh, mocking the larger man.

Daniel leans closer, the gap between them slowly closing in, he can already feel Seongwoo’s breath and the older feels his. Seeing the man up close, he feels his anger slowly simmering. The younger realizes that the older has a constellation of moles beautifully adorned at the man’s left cheek.

He feels confused—his heart is confused—the way its slow pace gradually picks up the speed and becomes borderline _erratic_ , the way Daniel’s senses feel dull at the sight Seongwoo smiling at him, almost _taunting_ him, but he actually doesn’t mind, he looks breathtakingly beautiful after all. Daniel was slowly becoming under Seongwoo’s spelling.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Wait a minute, he should be _very angry_ right now; he might be beautiful but he’s the same ( ~~beautiful~~ ) jerk that made Daehwi cry. And that is simply inexcusable.

He mustn’t fall in love.

 _Calm down, Daniel, you can do this._ _Concentrate,_ the man chants.

“Listen to me, you jerk,” he pulls the man closer, hands tightening the grip on the older’s ties. “You can play with anyone’s heart in this school but don’t you _ever_ dare break my little brother’s heart!”

“Oh, Kang,” he chuckles again, receiving the younger’s ire. “Have you ever asked Daehwi what I said to him?” Seongwoo is an inch closer to Daniel’s lips, a tad bit amused at the younger’s obliviousness to the whole incident.

 

 

He moves his hand towards Daniel’s, touching the rough film covering his lips in the process, which completely caught the younger off-guard. He jerks backward, loosening his grip on Seongwoo’s tie. The older frees himself from the clutch and pulls the younger’s tie, pivoting swiftly like they were in an intense dance of Tango.

Daniel is now in Seongwoo’s original place, pinned by the older’s intense grip; the younger can feel the pressure mounting against his back, skin thrusting deeper into the wall. He struggles rigorously, hoping to free himself from the latter’s clutch but surprisingly, Seongwoo was strong enough to handle a large man like him. Daniel gulps.

“Asshole! What are you planning to do?” Daniel growls, beads of sweat forming at both of his temples. Honestly, he’s scared of Seongwoo’s next move but he can’t let the cunning man see right through him.

He mustn’t break.

Worse, he mustn’t break in front of Ong Seongwoo.

“I told Daehwi, I didn’t like him,” Seongwoo leans closer, mouth directly near to the younger’s ears. “Though, I told him I _liked_ his _older brother_ more.”

Daniel freezes at the sudden revelation.

_Holy shit._

_Holy freaking shit._

_Seongwoo likes me_.

Daniel rambles incoherently in his mind because who in the _goddamn_ world would have expected that _Mr.-Popular-Cold-Asshole_ guy had been crushing on him for a really long time. (Hence, why the older rejects female admirers outrightly.) He doesn’t have a reply for this. Heck, Daniel is beyond tongue-tied at the moment.

 _Breathe, Daniel, breathe_ , the younger man tries to calm himself from the unexpected confession. He can still feel the pressure lounging at the arch of his back but somehow, it’s slowly receding, it seems like Seongwoo’s grip has lessened and the prideful grin plastered on his face has softened into a soft blush.

Daniel thinks Seongwoo is cute.

Definitely the cutest.

“You like me…?” he asks, voice miniscule but still ample for the older to hear. There is a pause—a slight hint of hesitation—barely unnoticed on Seongwoo’s willowy lips.

“Yes, I like you, _asshole_ ,” he quips, laughing at Daniel’s sudden flush.

 

Seongwoo slowly fishes something out of his back pockets, it’s a tube of hibiscus lip balm. Daniel hesitates at first but lets the older have his ways, letting out a sigh of relief because: Seongwoo didn’t insult nor actually hurt Daehwi’s feelings and, maybe - _just maybe_ , the older man whom he finds captivating has been enamoured with him since god knows when.

Daniel’s eyes remain fixed on the tube the older is currently holding, twisting the cap and squeezing an ample amount of red emollient that seem to delight the younger’s senses, the saccharinely sweet scent akin to that of wild berries and flowers.

“What’s that?” Daniel questions, a tinge of suspicion hovering above him.

“Lip balm,” Seongwoo smothers the substance on Daniel’s lips. “Your lips are so dry. Try to take care of yourself, buddy.”

The seemingly dry and cracked flesh smoothens and visibly brightens at the older’s ministrations. It looks _kissable_ , he muses. On the other hand, Daniel’s heart is already galloping inside his body at the feel of the older’s touch – soft fingers lightly caressing the exposed flesh and then gently tapping to ensure that the balm sticks evenly.

He wonders if he’s gentle _down south_ too.

But certainly, Daniel has no time for such impure thoughts and instead, concentrates at the sight of his new predicament: Ong Seongwoo liking him and him liking the older man back.

“You like me right?” He repeats, still uncertain if he’d accept the challenge but whatever, he’s following his heart this time. “So… would you like to go out with me?”

“Oh my god, Kang Daniel, the same guy who was about to knock me out earlier, is asking me on a date?” Seongwoo fake gasps, earning a sour reaction from the latter.

“So, it’s a no then…” He says coldly, limbs already taking him outside of the classroom. Seongwoo holds the younger’s hand to prevent him from going further, it was the same amount of grip he used when he pinned Daniel but something is different, the grip feels softer, a little less restraining, and the younger doesn’t feel the fear and anger bubbling inside him anymore.

What he feels, _maybe_ , is love.

“I was just joking, Kang. It’s a yes for me.” Seongwoo smiles at the younger and pulls him into a tight hug.

He buries himself at the crook of Daniel’s neck, drowning in the younger’s familiar musky scent which made his heart flutter so much. He may not see the latter’s face but he knows he’s smiling, he can feel it deep inside his heart, both of their rhythms resonating into one perfect beat.

The two men carefully exit the vicinity, giggling like children at their newfound love for each other. It’s surprising as to how the intense turn of events can lead to the start of a new love story, it’s surprising that you can never read someone’s earnest feelings just by knowing them superficially and it definitely is surprising that, Ong Seongwoo, a seemingly perfect yet cold man, had fallen in love for someone who tried to break his face.

Love is just weird, it has its ways.

And Daniel just might have to apologize to Daehwi.

~

“What the fuck just happened?”

“Do they know that people were watching them the whole time?”

“I thought these things only happen in dramas, oh my god…”

The students who were situated behind Daniel and Seongwoo the whole time were flustered at the whole incident, bearing witness to the drama that the two men have caused.

“Where are they?” Another girl arrives at the scene, panting and barely breathing from the sprint she did minutes ago, she took the liberty of dragging a teacher in order to stop the brawl that was about to transpire earlier.

“Dating,” the remaining girls suddenly burst out laughing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> resident mess is back at again with his crap, hi there!


End file.
